Fate kaleid liner MARBLE x PHANTASY
by Type Vermillion
Summary: Phantasmal Species. Whether dragons, demons or those who would bare fangs even at Gods, they were known to have migrated to the Reverse Side of the World as the Age of Man took place. So then... Why are they arriving at cities now? Will what Aiden Bellerose sees be the beginning of a new world? Or a revolution to end this very World of Man? (Prisma Illya-based AU)


_**Hello, everyone~! This is my first fanfic, so I'm a little nervous. Now, I'll apologize upfront but my updates will be sporadic thanks to school and other things. Even so, I'll try to update whenever I can! Thanks in advance and enjoy the fic~!**_

* * *

One would generally not consider Aiden Bellerose as a talented individual. What with the company he usually found himself in, he could be considered rather average in comparison.

Accepted into the Clock Tower under the whims of his master who had taken him under his wing in a similarly carefree fashion, it could be said that Aiden did not have any particular interest in becoming a Magus. Being related to the great Aozaki, possessors of the Fifth Sorcery, it could be said that he thought of his path as one as a predetermined one, and thus he had no passion for such a predictable thing.

Even with that, a vague relation to a family that was still in heavy decline did not gift Aiden with magical talent above the mediocre. And so, many people wondered, sometimes audibly and insultingly, why he was the protege of rather eminent figures.

After being offended and humiliated to a certain degree for months now, he had gotten used to it, and had decided to spend many of his class times idly waiting for the time to pass or straight up sleeping on his desk.

This was one of those days.

"Well, that concludes today's lesson. You are free to go, and don't forget to leave your research papers in my office before four o'clock." Waver Velvet, the respected Archmagus more commonly called "Lord El Melloi II", said with as disinterested a tone as could be mustered without particular effort.

"Not fair, Lord El Melloi!"

However, quite a few students in the class seemed displeased with the leave, a most unusual happening. Eyes of interest gathered on Waver, who had gotten annoyed with one particular thing some of the people in the class could predict.

"The Second…. Whoever calls me "Lord El Melloi" without the "II" will get twelve demerits for the year."

"What!?"

"Just call him "The Second"!"

The class was rather rowdy for a leave, much to Waver's displeasure. Wanting nothing more than to go back and relax with the video game he had recently purchased, he addressed his students once again.

"So, what is the issue? Is it the questions you asked about 'Kaleidoscope" in the last class?"

The student who had first addressed him swiftly nodded in response.

Waver could do nothing but sigh. He had indeed said he would reply in this class, so there was no other way around it.

"Kaleidoscope… Known as the "Second Sorcery", and possessed by the Wizard Marshall most of you know, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. It governs the Operation of Parallel Worlds, with these being the collection of all extant possibilities materialized beyond our own scope, so to say. With most possibilities you might imagine, there's likely parallel universes in which such things are real, and the Wizard Marshall can observe and interact with such possibilities."

"W-Wait, Lord El Melloi…"

An immediate glare from Waver suddenly straightened up the curious student into frightened attention.

"... Th-The Second…"

"Yes? Is there anything you are confused by?"

Swallowing in nervousness, the student still managed to reply in full, apparently very interested in the topic.

"Provided that some parallel worlds would have only minor differences, perhaps…. Could it be people in this world… We could have different versions in those worlds? And if so… Could we interact if helped by Kaleidoscope?"

In the face of such a mundane, yet relatable question, Waver couldn't help but make a slight grin for a second or so. Fiddling in his pockets, he was deep in thought for a short while until finally a hypothesis occurred to him.

"Hmm, it could very well be that nothing in particular would happen. There are some who say any changes produced in the past through hypothetical time travel would produce no repercussions in a present that already was decided, but would rather make a new timeline. However… if that's not the case… It could be the world would try to fix the paradox of two identical existences in some way."

This last sentence let out even more ruckus across the students.

However, feeling rather annoyed with being the only one exposed to this bother, Waver decided on a more playful manner of teaching, involving his students more.

However, the choice of this particular disciple of his…

"Aiden Bellerose, any hypothesis in this regard?"

"...Zzz….zz…."

…. Was not quite the best.

"..."

Feeling his almost depleted patience hit its boiling point, Waver calmly walked up the steps to Aiden's seat…

"Rise and shine, you doofus."

… And let out his almighty palm of poor Aiden's nape, producing an echoing sound that was probably heard as far as in the neighboring classrooms.

* * *

"Ugh, my neck is killing me now…"

Aiden grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck, wincing slightly from the pain. He could almost feel his skin steaming from it.

"Then you better think twice before sleeping my lessons off. Think you can obviate an Archmagus' lessons? Then you won't mind doing five times the homework, right?" When saying such a thing, Waver revealed a rather rare smirk… for all the wrong reasons.

"Hey, hey no need to be brash! I was paying attention I just...uh… was resting my eyes!"

Aiden retorted quickly at Waver's threat, feeling actually scared of such a workload.

Waver's smirk did not fade away in the least, however.

"Oh really? Then why is it that you did not reply until I smacked you?"

Aiden stayed silent for a bit before responding.

"I-Isn't there really anything else I can do, L-Lord El Melloi…?"

"The Second!" Waver replied with an uncharacteristic yell.

"O-Oh! S-Sorry, Lord El Melloi the Second…. But err… about my question..."

Calming down in response to the proper use of his title, Waver laid back on his chair deep in thought. After a few seconds, he addressed Aiden again.

"Well… There is a certain problem that requires attention, and I suppose you're not too shabby to be left responsible for it. It might be exciting, but it will surely be more tiresome and difficult than some simple homework. What do you think about it?"

"S-Sure! Sounds good!"

Aiden responded quickly with some excitement in his tone.

 _It's probably something simple that I can finish in a day. Easiest way to get out of homework!_

* * *

Seeing the countless people going in and out, just standing idly by waiting for loved ones and such, and hearing the sound of aerial engines…. Aiden was once again reminded that this might have been a bad choice.

After all, he had left London and now just arrived… at a Japanese airport.

Aiden sighed at the possible mistake his rash decision could have made.

 _But I guess… The only thing I can do now is try my best to finish it fast, right?_

As Aiden thought to himself he scanned the crowd for a sign with his name on it.

And sure enough, not a lot of time went by. After all, the one looking for him… Was quite conspicuous, to say the least.

A man… in a full butler outfit seemingly out of some fiction story.

… _. Are you freaking kidding me?_

It did seem like something that man would do, however.

Aiden's aloof pseudo-guardian… Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg

He surely had links even in a land of the Far East, and Aiden witnessed first hand the extent of such ridiculousness.

Sighing in defeat at the unpredictable situations, he walked and pulled his luggage all the way to the butler.

"Are you Lord Aiden Bellerose, sir?"

"Yes, I am...And this is just a guess, but are you the butler of the Edelfelt girl?"

"You are correct, sir. You can call me Auguste. Permit me to bring your luggage to the limousine."

"Err… Thank you…?" Aiden said as the butler carried his heavy luggage. However, he very obviously held on to a particular suitcase. "I'll be holding on to this one myself, though."

Auguste seemed a bit confused at first, but eventually complied, much to Aiden's relief.

Only small talk was said afterward as Auguste led Aiden to the limousine and opened the door, allowing him to enter.

Not being accustomed to the life of the upper class unlike most magus, he felt out of place in the rather luxurious vehicle, but it didn't take long for Aiden to finally relax and get comfortable, looking outside the window at the foreign land he had never been to before.

 _It looks rather interesting..._

Aiden yawned due to the long flight, feeling exhausted in spite of his interest. Before long, and perhaps naturally, he eventually fell asleep on his hand.

* * *

"Lord Zelretch, Kaleidoscope has recently brought forth concern with the leylines of a city in Japan to the Far East, Fuyuki. We have already sent Rin Tohsaka and Luvia Edelfelt but they have become entangled with another issue, so we need someone else to investigate the issue of the leylines. Do you know where I'm getting at?" Lord El Melloi II addressed Aiden with some curiosity.

"I assume you would like for me to go and assist in the situation?"

Aiden replied a bit nervously at being questioned by the archmagus.

"That's correct. Lord Zelretch did not have preference for who would be sent, but I think you are fitting. You do know him, isn't that right?" Waver said with a slight grin.

"...If it's that old man...Will I receive compensation for this task? Y-You did say it would be harder, Lord El Melloi II! I-Isn't it unfair without some sort of reward?"

Aiden asked timidly, clearly nervous due to his teacher's reputation for strictness being as great if not greater than his level of success

However, Waver didn't seem to mind, as he was actually deep in thought for a moment before finally talking.

"Very well, then. I will communicate your request to Lord Zelretch and support you. I agree with it."

…..

…

…

It was truly an impressive happening.

Lord El Melloi II was supporting the selfish request of a student…

"Y-Yeeeessss!"

Aiden couldn't help but exclaim and jump in joy, regardless of the circumstances.

However, Waver was still not so tolerant.

"No ruckus in my office!"

"S-Sorry, Lord El Melloi II!"

Aiden said as loud if not louder than his exclamation, much to Waver's further annoyance.

However, he could hold his anger back and follow through with that which was required.

"Lord Zelretch is planning to send a Mystic Code to be used at the epicenter of the leyline anomalies, so you have the task of bringing it securely there. But don't get cocky… No one knows what might happen if an amateur tries to use Lord Zelretch's Mystic Code, so don't you dare open its case until you arrive at the place. Is it clear?"

Waver was particularly serious on this, even for his no-nonsense disposition. With his eyes narrowed, Aiden felt as if his gaze was nailing him into the wall like a pair of knives.

"Y-Yes, I promise not to open it till I reach the area! You can trust me, Lord El Melloi II!"

"Please don't you waste my endorsement…."

Perhaps the faith was not much, but for Aiden…

This was the time to prove himself.

* * *

"Sir Aiden, we have arrived." Auguste's gruff voice said gently.

Aiden slowly opened his eyes and stepped out of the car.

"Woah...this place is huge…"

Aiden said in surprise as he stretched and looked upon the immense local property of the Edelfelt. A wide and tall mansion covered in the most ornate architecture, a fountain of marble chipped to perfection and countless addition that made it out to be more of a complex than an actual house.

Auguste, meanwhile, became confused once again.

"You really think so? This is less than a fifth of the homeland's mansion, though… I would have thought that a sir from the Aozaki would have a similar amount of property?"

"I-I'm only from a branch family of the Aozaki. I didn't get any perks with the name...So, this is rather big."

Aiden said a bit embarrassed about his lower status in comparison.

However, Auguste simply replied to him in a gentle and sensible manner.

"You do not have to worry, Sir Aiden. To be related to the owners of the Fifth Sorcery, you deserve all our respect. Now, if you may, come on in."

The butler extended a hand as he opened the gates to the property.

Swallowing in a quiet manner, Aiden proceeded into the extravagant mansion.

First through the gate to the entire property, and then through the door to the house itself.

"Auguste! You are late!"

A loud and extravagant voice echoed as soon as they had entered.

"I apologize, Lady Luvia. Traffic was an issue."

"That is no excuse! Go prepare supper now!"

"As you wish, milady."

Surprisingly showing no discomfort even at such complaints, Auguste lightly bowed to Aiden before walking over to the kitchen.

And this, he was left alone with… A rather problematic person.

With an elegant and beautiful blue dress, ornate and certainly from a famous brand or even custom made. Lustrous blonde hair in the style of ringlets and a beautiful face that still for some reason managed to be gritting.

She was a rather famous person among the Clock Tower's students.

"Hello, drill hai- Er... Miss Edelfelt."

"Hmph! You have taken long, Aiden Bellerose! There is no issue with helping Lord Zelretch, but to make us wait so long for your arrival is an abuse of our good will! In return, you will-"

"Umm… Miss Luvia, you're being a bit loud…."

A new, and this time unfamiliar voice was suddenly heard.

When Aiden turned in the voice's direction, a unique person was standing in the hallway.

A young girl, probably not even out of elementary school. Her skin was smooth and immaculate, of a milky white, and her jet-black hair was tied in some places.

Certainly a cute young girl, but there was something off… or rather, abnormal, about her.

Nonetheless, Aiden suppressed this feeling and addressed her with a smile and a gentle tone.

"Hello young Miss."

"...? Hello, mister…"

"Miyu, is something the issue?"

Luvia spoke strongly, breaking the heavy tension that had become present.

"No… I will go back to my room."

"Hmm? Alright?"

Seeing that small interaction, Aiden had become somewhat more relaxed.

 _They don't look alike. Could she be a distant relative?_

"Aiden Bellerose! At any rate, a guest room has been prepared for your rival. Do you mind telling me how long it will take to fulfill your duty for Lord Zelretch?"

"Depends on how severe the situation is."

Aiden said honestly not knowing himself how long it would take.

However, this only picked Luvia's interest even more, causing her to grin in response.

"Oh… and what kind of situation is it?"

"I am not allowed to share any information, miss."

Aiden lied with a straight face.

 _If I tell her the truth she might be less inclined to help me in the future. I need to look at least somewhat profesional... However… This is a perfect chance for..._

"However, Miss Edelfelt. It seems that you are rather interested in someone else's duty when you have not so much as finished yours in all this time. This would be quite troublesome for Lord Zelretch, wouldn't it~?"

"... K-Kuh!"

The Edelfelt heiress could not say anything in return, almost making Aiden squeal in joy at this small victory.

However, he knew better than to further provoke such a family.

"At any rate, you were talking about a bedroom, right?"

"C-Correct…. follow me…"

"Sure enough~!"

It seemed like this task, while possibly a mistake, at least had gotten off to a good start.

* * *

 _This is…. such a hassle…_

It had been three days already since Aiden Bellerose had arrived at Fuyuki City, and in this whole time…

Absolutely nothing of note had been found.

"...Tch…!"

Aiden grunted in frustration. It didn't help that he had to bring the suitcase with Lord Zelretch's unknown Mystic Code everywhere he went.

 _I'm so curious of what's inside… ugh, I just want to reach the place so I can know…_

Annoyed but patient, Aiden went back over everything in his head.

Yes, it was true Fuyuki City had leylines of extremely high quality that had become disrupted for some reason… However, that was about all he knew.

Something he hadn't thought… something Waver had held back…

Searching for the epicenter in a city, without any clues…

Was close to impossible.

 _Couldn't he at least have told me a more narrowed down area!? This sadistic teacher!_

Sighing at his fruitless endeavors, Aiden mindlessly played with the small transparent jewel at his neck. The only source of comfort in this mission.

After all, it was the only detection tool he had been given by Zelretch through Waver.

When in the presence of certain sources of magical energy, it would glow in certain colors, of which some were certainly abnormal.

However, even this was just a small help, causing Aiden to let out a sigh once again as he looked around.

For the past three days of walking through the city everything started to blur together. Aiden had grown tired of the same old scenery. Even when he was in England while studying at the Clock Tower it was the same case.

… _. Wait…. The Clock Tower?_

It was at that moment that Aiden noticed one major flaw that his search process had.

Being so used to the environment in the Clock Tower and its surroundings, he had searched every nook and cranny of city areas to the best of his ability.

However… This was not the Clock Tower. Fuyuki was different in many minor ways, but the most substantial one he only recalled now.

… _. A forest…_

The one place he hadn't taken into account, the one place he hadn't searched, and the one with the actual highest chances of giving him results was the forest of Fuyuki City.

First of all, it was large. It's dimensions were very considerable, and the environment was actually problematic enough to deter people from industrializing it. And with the presence and attraction of nature spirits, it was the perfect place for magical phenomena to occur.

 _How didn't I think of it before?!_

All the while mentally berating himself, Aiden couldn't help but grin gleefully at finally finding one more silver lining.

However, as he steadily got closer to the forest, there was another thing that caused his emotions to surge. In a more complicated way, however.

After all, the jewel pendant's glow had acquired a golden tint.

"... What?"

Aiden couldn't help but voice out his surprise.

As the forest got closer in his view, the shine similarly became brighter. This was clearly not a coincidence.

… _. I need to keep going._

Steeling his will even in the face of such an abnormality, a color of magical energy he hadn't seen even once in the Clock Tower, Aiden advanced.

The sun was steadily going down and the color of dusk deepened gradually. However, there was still just enough light to see, even when blocked by the countless trees of the forest.

Several minutes had probably passed since Aiden entered the forest, but with his heart pounding so hard and his mind racing like it was, he did not notice or care.

The forest was remarkably quiet, and the only company he had was the sound of his steps breaking twigs. Not even birds could be heard.

Visibility was gradually becoming lesser as more and more flora became present, but Aiden could use the backlight of his cellphone to continue on.

It was when he reached a small clearing. The golden color on his pendant was now dense, and a strange silhouette could finally be made out due to the cellphone's light.

"...!"

Aiden suddenly let out an inarticulate sound and shrank back.

That huge thing was chewing on something. And now it had noticed him.

It could be said that its body's overall shape resembled that of a large dog or a lion's… But the similarities ended there.

Brown fur likes spikes covered the front of its body, while the back was tightly armored by black scales like sharp plates. The strange creature had multiple red eyes that glowed dimly in the night, and a large and thick tail with a dripping stinger at the end sprawled menacingly.

The large mandibles like those of an insect were painted in the blood of the decapitated dog it had just been feasting on. The head itself had been dropped recently, and Aiden could see the skin around one of its eyeballs had been scraped off.

Aiden bit his lip to stop himself from vomiting. Not only the sight, but the stench was also unbearable. Could it be the corpse, or maybe the beast that smelled in such a way?

All the while, this strange chimera didn't stop approaching him.

There was no more time, Aiden had to act now.

He focused on the magecraft he was the best at and had put the most work on.

A type of miracle that was comparatively insignificant compared to feats such as the alteration of time or the granting of wishes, but that could prove useful in almost any situation. The arts of Illusion.

He didn't have any time to prepare something believable, so as he endured the pain of mana running through his magic crest, he made do with a fog to disorient the chimera's senses.

The chimera tilted its head in apparent confusion, and Aiden took this ever so slight opening to try and make his escape.

He changed his posture, applied Reinforcement to its fullest onto his legs and immediately started running, dragging the suitcase all the way with him.

He got scratched by twigs, tripped on rocks and crashed onto branches, but he didn't care in the least.

To run to safety. That's all that was important.

Feeling the muscles of his legs almost screaming in pain, Aiden could not muster enough strength to run any more.

While the sense of danger had not left him, he couldn't help it and laid his back on a nearby tree as he panted in exhaustion.

He had run aimlessly, just hoping to get away from that monster with an obscene amount of Od. Even if he had only ran further into the forest, he didn't care.

So long as he would get away from it…

But at that moment…

DRIP.

Something fell onto Aiden's head. He touched it and… it was some kind of sticky liquid….

That had fallen from above.

Noticing a noise and vague breeze with a powerful metallic stench, Aiden looked up.

A face with mandibles was looking down on him quietly, dripping bloody drool onto him. It looked somewhat similar to the other chimera he had seen, but this one was smaller and with two pairs of wings sprawled on its back. A large amount of strength was clear by how it effortlessly gripped and pierced the tree.

Feeling fearful, Aiden overcame his exhaustion and used Reinforcement on his legs yet again, hurriedly moving back as the chimera leapt down on the ground, slowly advancing onto him.

The shock from the first encounter had worn off, but the power Aiden could feel from the creature was the real deal. With all its killing intent directed at him, it was impossible to not notice such a thing.

More calm, but still knowing his life was in absolute danger, Aiden turned and ran away. Something that was probably the chimera's stinger came at him at an incredible speed, but his relatively trained reflexes allowed him to barely avoid it.

However, barely managing to see by his cellphone light travelling with him, he came across the first chimera he had seen. It had pursued him all the way.

 _Damn it!_

The wind blown by its huge stinger's movement was clearly felt as Aiden barely stepped aside in time to dodge it. Had he not reinforced his legs and eyesight, he would have surely been impaled on it.

He thought of running back, but there were footsteps approaching from behind as well.

The winged chimera…

… _I'm trapped._

The large chimera at the front and the winged chimera from behind, they were steadily drawing closer like lions playing with their prey. In the middle was Aiden at a loss, only seconds away from being killed.

And before long, the winged chimera was the first to lunge at him with its extended claws.

Biting down on his tongue to bring himself back to attention, Aiden did the only thing that came to mind and reinforced the suitcase he carried.

Across his time in the Clock Tower, he knew that Reinforcement was quite a common skill. Even so, he always thought he was no slouch at it.

Being able to make a sheet of paper as hard as thick steel, he had an ever so slight degree of confidence on using this suitcase as his defense.

But that all disappeared as he felt his body light. As if flying.

The winged chimera had hit the suitcase he had blocked with, and even if he avoided direct injury, the full momentum of the blow had been transmitted.

Aiden's body was completely blown away. Feeling several meters going past in such a short time, it was a new feeling indeed.

But he did not have time to think of it, as he was assaulted by enormous pain immediately. Even more as he rolled through the ground a few more meters and finally came to a stop.

"Ghh…! Th-That was… Gh…!"

Aiden coughed heavily and repeatedly as his head spun. His sight was hazy and he trembled while tasting the metallic flavor of blood.

Ten-odd meters ahead, the two chimeras slowly advanced. It was probably just his mind, but Aiden could have sworn they seemed pleased at his state.

 _Crap… is this really how it is…?_

Unable to even muster a chuckle at such a ridiculous situation, Aiden couldn't do anything but lift the suitcase once again as his last line of defense.

Apparently the strike from the winged chimera had been too much for even its reinforcement, as the torn leather couldn't handle anymore and the case opened, letting a certain object fall by Aiden's feet.

"...?"

It had a body of about forty centimeters, composed of a beautiful crystalline material with some transparency. With a hilt made out of a strange metal, its shape was familiar, yet confusing.

It was clearly a sword, but rather short and without any particular edge on its blade.

 _Lord Zelretch's Mystic Code… a jewel sword?_

He had heard stories of the battle between Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg and Brunestud of the Crimson Moon several times, so of course he knew of Kaleidoscope's Jeweled Sword. However, he had also seen the sword itself a few times, and it was not quite like this.

This seemed like a cheap knock-off. Perhaps an idea, or what some wily thief would try to trick unsavory sellers with. But still…

 _That's a jewel in the end, and… it's all I have!_

To the animalistic confusion of both chimeras, Aiden hurriedly grasped the shortsword by its hilt.

He trusted all of his hope into this strange Mystic Code and ran his magical energy through it.

The sword glowed somewhat, but no noticeable effect had taken place. Had it been a disappointment?

 _I don't care! I am losing nothing, so please… It's a jewel, right? The thing to do with this…_

Completely relying on this one act, Aiden drew in all the mana he could into the jeweled sword.

The twin chimeras became aware at that moment that something abnormal was taking place.

The tool that human had brought out… It wasn't normal. That mana… that strange concentration, and the untraceable, yet clearly present phenomenon…

For the first time, the chimeras became fearful of the weak human before them.

There was no escape, but this was in the end just a human. If they could so much as touch him, this would be over. Putting their all into their animalistic self-preservation instinct, both chimeras lunged, intent on ripping Aiden apart.

However… It was too late.

" **Es läßt frei, Werkzeug…!** "

A golden flash of light, like that of a holy sword, forbids their existence and banishes them without hesitation.

The unbearable heat stops the chimeras right on their tracks, and not even a second passes before they are completely vaporized. There's not even a competition, nor a time for them to let out a cry of pain.

It ends much how it began, with absolute silence. The forest is bathed in golden light, and before long, it falls down to darkness yet again.

And yet, no one is more surprised than Aiden is.

After all, this sword…

It had not used any noticeable magical energy. Not his, nor that he could feel in the forest.

His life had been saved. Both monsters had been eradicated, and yet…

He was now more confused than ever.

"... I need to call Lord El Melloi."

* * *

"What the hell was that, Lord El Melloi!? I almost got killed!"

Back at his temporary room in Luviagelita Edelfelt's house, a rather angry Aiden shouted without restraint into the phone. On the other side of the line, Waver had to briefly pull the phone away from his ear in actual concern for possible damage.

"How many times have I told you to call me The Second-"

"You can shove that inside yours for now! I almost died, so I at least deserve an explanation!"

"Tch, fine…"

Actually analyzing over what Aiden had reported to him prior to the call, Waver's mind pondered countless possibilities, but all of them were rather strange.

"You said you were attacked by a pair of chimeras, right?"

"Exactly." Aiden said with a more calm voice, laying down on the soft bed prepared to him.

Waver muttered, seemingly before a difficult situation.

"But that couldn't be… Chimeras are a part of the Phantasmal Species, so they shouldn't be in a city of all places, if there are even any in the World currently…"

At that moment, Waver felt a sudden touch on his shoulder. Upon lightly turning back, he understood the situation.

"... Aiden, I will hang up for now."

These words ticked off Aiden even more.

"Hey, don't you dare escape, sadist Archmagus! I'm trying to have a serious conversation here-"

"As am I, brat."

…..

…..

…

….

In the instant Aiden heard that voice, he fell completely silent.

For one… two…. ten seconds now.

"Is the call down? You there?"

And that same voice was what brought him back to attention.

"L-L-Lord Zelretch!? Wh-Why you-"

"Yeah, yeah. Drop it, I'm not in the mood for babbling, let's just cut to the chase."

The Wizard Marshall and one owner of the Second Sorcery, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, was as frivolous as always.

But in the end, that very same disposition is what allowed Aiden to gradually calm down.

"You said you had an encounter with chimeras, right?"

"Yes, I did… B-But wait! Sir, th-the Mystic Code you gave me! What the hell was that!?"

"Oh… I see…"

Hearing Aiden's panicked voice, the Wizard Marshall chuckled without any hesitation. Aiden became understandably annoyed.

"Just tell!"

"Geez, you're complaining more than Nagato back in the day. What you received was one of my prototypes for the Jeweled Sword."

It took Aiden some seconds to fully take these words in. Surprise after surprise was assaulting him this day.

"Prototype?"

"Yes, of course. Did you seriously think I got it right in the first try or something? Not even I am so ridiculous."

This was rather unusual, but Aiden was gradually getting used back to the rare and mysterious again, so he didn't pay much attention.

 _So that's what happened… By running my magical energy through the sword, I opened a small opening into a parallel word and then drew in the mana in it…_

While it made sense now, Aiden's experience still took its heavy toll on him.

"And why would you give me such an important artifact?"

"It was the thing to save you, wasn't it? I'm not such a terrible old man to send you into the belly of the beast without anything to defend yourself, haha!"

 _But you are evil enough to send me into a mission I could get killed by…._

Aiden thought as he pouted for a moment, but he was again taken out his thoughts by Zelretch's words.

"Going back to the former issue… Chimeras. You know what the Phantasmal Species are, right?"

Aiden felt as if this was some sort of test, but this was an answer most experienced magi could easily answer.

"Fantastic life forms described in myth and legend… They once lived in the World and coexistent with us humans, but retreated to the Reverse Side of the World after the Age of the Gods ended. They shouldn't be here, right? Which is why Lord El Melloi II was confused…"

"That's correct, but the true answer is pretty easy here, isn't it? There's only possibility considering the current circumstances, and that is…"

Aiden's eyes suddenly narrowed, and he completed Zelretch's sentence in a natural way.

"The corrupted leylines have generated a small opening into the boundaries of the World and the Reverse Side, which has caused Phantasmal Species to slip in…"

"That's correct. This is a serious issue, but for now, going by your experiences in the city and those of Tohsaka and Edelfelt, it appears to be mostly controllable. However, you probably know that this isn't something we can leave unattended, right?"

"..."

It all made sense to Aiden now.

The reason they sent him, the phenomena even the Clock Tower couldn't completely assess at such a distance. It was just that sort of problem.

However, this did not mean he was any happier with being the guinea pig for assessing the situation. But just as he was trying to raise his voice in protest…

"Oh right, Velvet went to talk to me about a reward for you. While I had confidence in that you would be safe from this, it is true we are springing a huge workload on you, even more than you expected. So, is there anything you want?"

… Zelretch said the magic words that caused Aiden to almost squeal in joy.

And of course, there was one wish he had in mind…

"Alright then. If we over here manage to solve this Phantasmal Species Riot… Then you will have to take me in your parallel world travels! Whenever I ask!"

There was quite a bit of silence after Aiden had made his request known. Enough to even embarrass him a little.

However, before long, Zelretch let out a hearty and long laugh, unfitting for a man of such venerable age.

"You are such a piece of work! Hahaha! Hah… phew… Very well then. Consider this a deal between magi. If that's it, I will tell Edelfelt, Velvet and Tohsaka to take care of the business and paperwork so you can stay in Fuyuki indefinitely. Is this okay?"

"Yes! Thank you very much, Wizard Marshall!"

If he was in Zelretch's presence, he would have probably laughed even more at Aiden's sparkling eyes. It seemed like he in some manner knew of it, however, judging by the chuckles he still let out.

"Fine then. I am looking forward to good results."

"I will not disappoint!"

And with this final exchange, Zelretch hung up on the phone, leaving an almost leaping Aiden to lay back on the bed.

This day's ending couldn't have been better, right? Right!?

….

…..

…..

And after a few seconds deep in thought, Aiden finally became aware of the true nature of his undertaking.

"What the hell did I just do!?"

But first of all, he would have to deal with an immensely irritated Edelfelt heiress, complaining about his yelling in the middle of the night.


End file.
